Memories
by woolalala
Summary: This takes place 2 years after the "conqueror of shamaballa". Winry past the gates and Edward saw her. But the only thing is that she can't recognise him. How is Ed going to make her remember & will he confess his love? Please read and review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys

This is my first attempt on writing a fullmetal alchemist fanfic.

EdXWin: Wow, that's one of my favourite pairings. :)

Btw, this story takes place 2 years after the movie, "Conqueror of shamballa".

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist. Im sure everyone knows about this. Yea

Hope you guys like it! If you don't...Well...Just leave me a comment and I'll adjust it. :)

Also, please pardon me for the grammar and verb tenses mistakes. Yea. I suck at those :P

Okay, and here we go!

* * *

Winry: I better get back to granny before she gets mad!

Winry carried a bag of automail counterparts and dashed across the road. She was late for her appointment with a customer and has to hurry back fast.

Just then, a car sped towards her direction. All that followed was that sickening "thud". Winry breathe in her final breath and whispered weakly.

Winry: I can't die yet...I haven't seen him yet-

Her surroundings dimmed as the door opens; she was going through.

**At our world**

Edward and Al were on their way to work.

Edward: (In a "proud but trying not to be but still is" tone) Al, I'm getting a pay rise soon

Al: Really? That's great! So how much will it be?

Edward: (Stunned by the question) Ha- Ha- Haha. Ha. (Sighed) 50 Rentenmark... (Note: Rentenmark is the name of the german currency at that time)

Al: (Smiled in a awkward way) Well. That's a lot...I guess...

Edward: (sighed again) Yea. I think...

Al: Nii-san, your automail, is it still okay?

Edward: (smiled) Yea, I've got it from the best automail technician lady. Winry did a really good job in making them. I don't have to adjust the length on the leg because in this 2 years, I'm so glad I haven't grown- (Lets out a even heavier sigh) Well...Maybe not...

Al: Winry. I wonder how she's been all this years...Do you supposed she's already married?

Edward: (Heads down, thinking) I...hope not...Why does my heart hurt so much when I think about her marrying another guy? Okay, Edward Elric, you treat her like a sister and nothing more. NOTHING MORE! You hear! (finally looks at Al and spoke nonchalantly) Al, come on, think about it, who would want to marry a shrew?

Al: Nii-san, you love Winry, don't you?

Edward: (broke out in sweat) Wha? No! How can I like her? She's a shrew! Do you see the way she hits me with a spanner? She could kill me!

Al: (Narrowed his eyes and smiled evily) You know, Nii-san, you look really suspicious

Edward: (looked away, tried to focus on something else) Oh wow! Look at the time, we're late! Come on Al, let's hurry before we get late!

Edward starts running with Al calling from behind. He completely ignores him and continues running. Then, he ran past a lady. Her yellow hair flew behind her and he stopped.

Edward: Winry...?

Al: (Finally caught up) Nii-san! Why did you run?! (found him in a daze) Nii-san?

Edward: Al, wait here! (Ran after the lady and pulled her) Winry! Is that you?

The lady turned and to his disappointment, it wasn't her. Her hair was similar though.

Edward: Sorry Miss, I made a mistake.

The lady glared and him and gave him a "Humph". Then she walked off.

Al: Nii-san (Placed a hand on Edward's shoulder) You must really miss Winry a lot huh.

Edward: (Looks forlorn) I suppose that's the case...I mean she's our childhood friend after all and also my technician, so being concern about her is no big deal. (looks a Al now in a daze) Al? You with me?

Al: Nii-san, look. (Pointed in front of him) Winry.

Edward turned his head in his fastest speed and spotted her. She was standing there with another man, her hair was the same old colour but combed in a rather different way. Seems that she had grown a few inches too.

Edward, being shocked and all, suddenly pulled Al and asked.

Edward: Al, tell me I ain't dreaming

Al: You ain't, Nii-san. Look! She's looking in our direction!

Edward looked back and to his surprise, she gleamed.

Edward: (Thinking) She must had recognised us. (smack his head) How could she not? Man, am I dumb! (waved to her and dashed towards her)

Winry: Hey! I know you!

Edward: (thinking) Of course you know, that was a dumb thing to say

Winry: You're that machine guy that everyone's been talking about!

Edward fell to the ground.

Edward: (Thinking) Wha? Machine guy? Is this woman trying to kid me? (got up to his feet and smiled to Winry) You must be joking, right?

Winry: Nope, I ain't. You're quite popular, you know.

Edward: Do you know who I am?

Winry: Of course I know you! Didn't I say? The machine guy?

Edward: Huh? (Thinking) Okay, this woman is obviously fakin' it. (Spoke) So what is my name?

Winry: Er...Ed...Ed...

Edward: (Thinking) Yes? Yes?

Winry: Edwin?

Edward fell to the ground once again.

Edward: I'm Edward! Okay Winry, stop messing around. It's getting really annoying. Seriously.

Winry: What are you talking about? And how do you know my name?

Edward: Of course I know your name, you're my childhood friend cum technician. How could I not know?

Winry: People say that you're cool but I think you're just plain weird

Edward: (Teeth gritting) What did you say? Weird?! You're the one who's been acting weird!

Winry: Mister, how could you speak in that kind of tone with someone you have just met? You're really rude, you know

Edward: (Angry) What-

Al: (Pulled Edward away) Nii-san, stop (smiled to Winry and whispered to Edward) I think she really have no idea who we are

Edward: (whispered back) No, Al, you're too naive. She's obviously fakin' it. Let me question her more and she'll eventually give up.

Winry: (Whispered to the guy beside her) He's really weird...

The guy nodded.

Edward: Okay! Winry. Are you Winry Rockbell?

Winry: Yes, how did you know?

Edward: (smiled proudly at Al) I knew it. You're Winry. You are her. Come on, just stop it will ya. Stop that you can't recognise us.

Winry: What? Okay, look. I have no time to listen to you crap. I have a date. (pulled the hand of the guy beside her) Let's go Rick.

Edward: (Went in front of them) Wait! Winry. Who is this guy?

Winry: He's my finance but is it any of your business?

Edward: (Eyes twitched, thinking) Fi-Fi-Fiance??? She has a fiance? What? Why? AH! (Spoke and pointed at the guy) Why him?! I always thought you have better taste than that!

Winry: What?! Hey, look, Mister. I don't want to be questioned about my taste especially by someone who is weird and SHORT!

Edward: (Steam in his head) SHORT??? What did you just call me??? SHORT????

Winry: Did the milk factory blow up so you couldn't grow?

Edward: What??? This is the last straw. If you don't stop fakin' it, I'll do something so bad to- Er- (Looks at her fiance) Your fiance!

Winry: Are you crazy???

Edward: (let out a evil laugh) Scared now eh? Better confess!

Winry: For the last time. I have no idea what you are talking about!

Edward: (Got ready his fist) Okay, you ask for it. Come on, punk. Let's fight!

Al: (pulled Edward again) Nii-san, I think she really don't recognise us. I know it. Winry never jokes especially until this far.

Edward puts down his hand slowly and whispered.

Edward: Right...Winry never jokes...

Edward remained stoic, his heart ache and he looked up at Winry once more.

Edward: I'm sorry Miss, you just reminded me of someone who is really dear to me. Goodbye now.

With that, he walked off.

Winry: (looked at Al) Is he going to be alright? He seems really upset

Al: He'll be fine. Erm Winry, I mean, Miss Winry, you sure you don't know us?

Winry: Besides the fact that he is the popular machine boy, nope.

Al: Okay...Sorry for the time. I have to go now, bye.

Winry: (Smiled) Bye.

Al: (thinking) Smiles like her, looks like her and even behaves like her. How can they not be the same person?

Winry looks at Rick and gleamed.

Winry: So, where are we going next?

**At Edward's workplace**

Edward couldn't concentrate a bit on his work.

_How can she not know me...We used to be so close..._

*Slam*

This table was once again filled with documents.

Boss: Mr Elric, I want them in by 3 in the afternoon, got it?

Edward: Yes boss, got it.

Edward let out a sigh after the boss left. He finally started his work but still, all he could think of is Winry, Winry, Winry and Er Winry.

**After work**

On his way home, Edward gently massage his shoulder; his shoulder was aching from all the work. When he was finally home, he went to his bedroom and locked himself.

He took out a picture of him, Al and Winry which he had begged Al to give it to him, and looked at them, like he had never looked before.

He unknowingly touched the face of Winry in the photo and smiled.

_Winry...How have you been?_

_

* * *

_How is it? I hope it's fine. Here this is the first chapter. I'll update if I have 3 reviews:)

Thanks for reading if you're reading:)


	2. Chapter 2

During dinner, Edward sat down on the chair in a daze. He didn't notice even when Noah place his portion of rice in front of him.

Al: (waved his hand in front of him) Nii-san, Nii-san?

Edward finally shook his head and returned to the real world.

Edward: Huh? I don't want any pepper thanks

Al: Nii-san, are you okay? I never even mentioned anything about pepper

Edward: Oh. Yea? Yea, I'm fine. Ha ha. Was too preoccupied with my thinking that is all.

Al: Is it about...Winry?

Edward kept quiet.

Noah: Winry? (thought) I remember that name, she was the person whom Edward called out in his sleep 2 years ago...He...dreamt of her a countless lot ever since then... (heart ached)

Al: Nii-san, I'm sure that you'll find a girl of your dreams soon. Winry is not the only good girl in the planet.

Edward: (blushed) What? When did I say I like her? I treat her like a sister only. A SISTER. S-I-S-T-E-R. Yea. Got it, Al?

Al: (sighed) Whatever you say, Nii-san

Edward: (laugh to cover his nervousness) Ha ha ha. Enough of this, let's tuck in, we can't let Noah's effort come to waste, can't we (smiled to Noah)

Noah grins a little and they started to eat. Not long, the dishes were polished off.

Edward: Ah! What a nice meal! Noah, you're truely the cooking master!

Noah: (Smiled and blushed a little) Glad that you like it

**The next day**

Edward and Al were once again going to work.

Edward: Al, you are so lucky, you're only 15 and you got a job so quickly

Al: They think that I'm older since I'm taller

(Al and Edward goes to the same company to work)

Edward: (Teeth gritting, head steaming) Are you trying to hint that I am short and can't grow tall after all these freakin' years???

Al: (smiled awkwardly and shook his head) I'm not trying to say that, Nii-san. You're really sensitive.

Edward: Sensitive?? Alphonse Elric. You're dead.

Al: Nii-san, I'm sorry!

Edward: (smiled evily, shook his head) It's not going to help

Al: Er Er (Looked around) Look! Winry!

Edward turned his head and spotted no one.

Edward: (Turned his head back) Al, how dare-

He saw no one. He looked around and saw Al, running away.

Edward: AL! YOU'RE DEAD WHEN I GET HOME!

Al: SORRY NII-SAN!

Edward: Stupid Al, how dare he trick me... (Lifted up his head and really saw her) Winry

Winry: (Saw Edward and walked towards him) What a coincidence. Listen, I was rather rude yesterday. So, I apologise for my behaviour.

Edward: (looked at her) It's okay. I was pretty rude too. But... (Don't wish to give up) You sure you don't know me?

Winry: Yes. I am sure.

Edward: Really?

Winry: Yes I am.

Edward: Oh. Positively sure? Can you like think about it carefully?

Winry: (Shouted at Edward fiercely) I SAID I AM OKAY?!

Edward: (got scared but tried to keep his cool) Oh, yea?

Winry: (Getting really impatient) YES!!!

Edward: (looks down, voice changed) You get angry like her...only that you don't have a spanner, haha.

Winry: (Stopped being angry, started to sympathise him) I'm sorry, I shouldn't had blew my top.

Edward: (Smiled) Nah, it's my fault actually.

Winry: You... (looked at him) must really like her huh? The girl who looks like me?

Edward: (Spatted blood) No! I do not! She's fierce and she's not the least cute or pretty! How can I like her?

Winry: Not pretty or cute and fierce? Do I fall under these category?

Edward: Of course you do, since both of you are such a look-alike-

Winry clutched her hand and punched Edward.

Winry: Me? Not pretty? I am the famous beautiful Technician in case you don't know about that! I have to go now! Good bye! (walked off after saying "Humph" to Edward)

Edward: (on the ground) Scary woman...

**Back in Edward's workplace**

Edward: (Thinking) What is up with that woman? Is she crazy? Well...at least she didn't hit me with a spanner (Laughed)

Boss: Mr Elric

Edward looked up.

Boss: I see you're Laughing to yourself again huh? Pay more attention in work, will you?

Edward: Yes, boss. (waited for the boss to walk off) Okay! Let's start with the work.

This time he could finally concentrate.

**After work**

Right after Edward got home, Al was shivering.

_YOU'RE DEAD WHEN I GET HOME!_

Edward: (Saw Al shivering) Oh Al! Hi, I'm going back to my room. You better cover yourself with a blanket or something, you look like you're really cold.

Al: (Stopped shivering, eyes started blinking) Huh? Oh okay. (smiles)

Edward smiled back and walked upstairs.

Al: (thought) Nice...He forgot about it (Jumped about in joy with a lot of "YES"es)

How could he remember? He's just too happy with his encounter with Winry again. It was 2 days in a row, even if she doesn't recognise him and even punched him, he is still pretty happy. He couldn't understand why though.

_Childhood friend, that is why._

This is what he will always think.

He took out his diary and wrote:

_My second day encounter with Winry_

_That crazy woman punched me! All I said was she wasn't cute or pretty! What's wrong with that? Women. I don't get them at all.. But I'm still glad she's the same old Winry... _

He unknowingly smiles and covers his diary.

_Since when did I have the habit of keeping a diary?_ _Oh. Yea. Ever since I came here..._

He flipped open his diary and looked through the pages. Almost all of them consist of Winry.

_Do I...really like her?_

* * *

How's this chapter? Hope you guys like it! :D If it suck, which I think it does, please tell me.

Special thanks to:

Kuchaki : For putting this story in alerts

Soni758: For reviewing and putting this story in alerts

Thank you very very much for reading my story! Take care!


	3. Chapter 3

_Do I...really love her?_

He shook his head hardly.

_Of course not!_ _Me? In love with that crazy woman? No way! That's impossible. I'm just too tired...that's why I though about me liking her. Okay. Time to sleep._

Al: Nii-san! Dinner's ready!

Edward: Right...Dinner (Opens the door and walked downstairs, sat on the chair) Al, I saw Winry today again

Al: Really?

Edward: Yea. She even punched me

Al: You must have did something that made her angry huh?

Edward: Well. All I said was she wasn't cute or pretty. Then she went all angry and punched me (suddenly burst out laughing) It's funny though

Al: You could laugh even when you got punched. Admit that you like her, Nii-san

Edward: Al, like I said, she's like a sister to me and also my technician. Besides, she doesn't fit my requirements of a good wife

Al: Uh huh.

Edward: To be a good wife, you must be gentle and cooks well, like Noah, she'll make a good wife

Noah: (Blushed) Yo-You really think so?

Edward: (smiles) Yea. I mean look at you, you're pretty, gentle and cooks well, that's a good aspect of a perfect wife. While Winry is automail geek and I doubt she even cooks well.

Al: (Thinking) Nii-san is really bad in covering up things...he's making it more obvious than usual. And here he is, trying to flirt with Noah.

Edward: So Al, stop saying that I like her, will ya?

Al: (Totally speechless, sighs and starts to eat)

**The next day**

It was Edward's day off

He roamed around the street that is near to his workplace, hoping to see Winry once more. Much to his desire, Winry appeared. As soon as she saw him, she looked away and walked off.

Edward frowned a little and unknowingly followed her. He arrived to a small shop which wrote "Rockbell's repair service"

Winry turned and spotted him looking at her.

Winry: (In a hostile tone) What do you want?

Edward: Er...My automail's a little spoilt so I came-

Winry: Automail? What's that?

He rolled up his sleeve.

Winry: (looked at it, eyes started to sparkle, welcome him in warmly) Aw-Awesome! Come on in, have a sit!

Edward: (thinking) It's the same old Winry alright.

Winry: (Started to explore the automail) Oh my god! No wonder you're so popular. This automail is so cool! Just look at it! The design and the steel is so shiny! You must be taking great care of it! Ah, the one who created it must be a genius! But. I really have no idea on how to fix it. Maybe you should find somebody else

Edward: Er...Maybe you could just help me polish it?

Winry: O-Okay! (Rush to the back, held a box full of tools and walked out) I kept the oil tin here and the cloth, I just need to- Oops!

She fell to the floor with a thud.

Winry: (Rub her back) O-Ow...

Edward: (Squatted down) You okay?

Winry: What do you think?

Edward: (T_T) I'm just asking, you don't have to blow your top

Winry: Yea. Whatever (started to pick up the items on the floor)

Edward: (helped her pick up the items) You should be more careful, you know

Winry: Don't need to lecture me, thank you very much

While picking up the items, Edward unknowingly looks up and glances at Winry, making sure she didn't notice. To his surprise, she looks up and their eyes met. He wanted to look away but he suddenly find it really hard to do so.

Winry: What are you looking at? Is there something on my face? (touch her face)

Much to his unknown, Edward raised up his right hand and slowly crept it towards Winry's face. Her eyes widened, obviously shocked at his sudden gesture. She wanted to hit his hand off, but she couldn't; her heart was thumping and her face suddenly went red. She uttered out a few words:

Wh-What are you doing...

Edward moved closer as if trying to kiss her. She closed her eyes hardly, waiting for a chance to push him away. A few seconds later, much to her disappointment, he removed his hand and gave a small brush on her hair.

Edward: You really look so much like her

His lips curled up to a gentle yet a little depressed smile. He stood up and offered his hand, which Winry shyly took, and pulled her up to her feet. Her legs got a little wobbly and her face was still burning red.

Edward: (looked at her confusingly) You okay? Why is your face so red?

Winry: (Touched her face, gasped, and turned) Nothing...nothing... (Started to fan her cheeks)

After awhile, she spoke.

Winry: Why did you touch my face just now?

Edward: Nothing...really...I just felt like doing it (blushed) I mean...Er...

Winry: (Thinking) He just felt like doing it? Could he...be a pervert? (Got a little scared, spoke) Rick is coming to fetch me soon, so, you better leave now

Edward: Rick? As in your fiance?

Winry: Yea. You got a problem with that?

Edward: You sure he is the right man for you?

Winry: Yea. We've known each other for almost a year and we are actually planning to get married really soon-

Edward: He's really weird looking you know

Winry: What?!

Edward: Seriously. You should go get a spectacle or something cause' you're really bad in choosing

Winry: Yea. Like you'll make a better husband

Edward: Well. I will. (Blush) I mean, not for you though

Winry: Humph. Like I will choose you in the first place

Edward: What?? And like I will be blind enough to make you my wife-

Winry: (kicks him out of the shop) And stay out!

Edward: WHO NEEDS YOU ANYWAY?!

Edward: (on his way home) What's up with that woman? Is she blind? What's so good about that "Rick" anyway?

**At home**

Edward: (saw Al, started to complain) I saw Winry today again and she says she's serious about that "Rick" guy. I mean, what's so good about him? Did you see his head, it's too huge and his eyes...too droopy and he is way too tall. I don't understand why Winry would fall for such a...weird guy, do you agree with me, Al?

Al: (Rested his head on his knuckles) Uh huh. Seriously, Nii-san if you mind-

Edward: Mind? I don't give a damn! I'm just too put up with her taste in men that is all

Al: (sighed) Nii-san, a piece of advise to you, grab the opportunity while you can, don't come regretting it when she really gets married

Edward kept quiet.

_As in...confess to her?_

**During Dinner**

Al went out with his girlfriend, leaving Noah and Edward alone. Noah couldn't help but got really nervous. Edward, being too preoccupied with his thinking, did not realise that an awkward atmosphere was building up.

Edward: (finally spoke) Hey Noah. What is the best gift to confess to a girl?

Noah: (a little shocked, face went a little red, thinking) Is he trying to imply something?

Ed: Noah, you with me?

Noah: Huh? Yea. Flowers will be good

Ed: As in roses or what?

Noah: Ro-Roses would be lovely

Ed: Oh. So...how many should I buy?

Noah: 3 will be enough...but if you want more...perhaps 99 of them?

Ed: Oh. Okay. Thanks.

**Back in Winry's shop**

Winry: (saw Rick) Hey Rick, I met that Edward guy again and he was really annoying. He even told me that you're weird looking and he'll be a much better husband, not for me though (smiles) He's crazy but I couldn't understand why I wasn't really irritated. Instead, I kind of enjoyed his constant annoyance. (laughs) Pretty funny eh Rick?

Rick: It's the second time

Winry: Eh?

Rick: It's the second time you smiled when you talked about him today. And. Whenever you talk about him, your eyes change, something that is really different. I couldn't really pinpoint that feeling but it's making me really uncomfortable.

Winry: (smiles awkwardly) It's not like I'll fall for him-

Rick: I just really hate the feeling! Winry, why don't we tie the knot soon? I mean next week. This will make me more secured.

Winry: (Shocked) Eh? But I'm not ready yet and-

Rick: Come on Winry, we've known each other for a year and I'm not going to let anyone especially a guy whom you've only met for 3 days ruin our relationship. So, please Winry, marry me?

Winry: (Thought for a while) I-I'll think about it first...

**The next day at Edward's workplace**

Boss: Mr Elric, I'm sending to this ball where you can meet many professors and researchers like yourself. It's on this coming saturday and the location is written in the invitation itself. I'll give another invitation to your brother and bring a partner along (Gave the invitation to Edward and gave him a small pat on the shoulder)

Ed: Thanks Boss

After the boss walked away, Edward let out a heavy sigh.

_I never liked this kind of gathering...Especially when I need to find a partner...Man...who should I call? _

He thought for a while and suddenly clicked his hand.

_Right! Noah!_

_

* * *

_Hey guys, here it is, the 3rd chapter. Hehe. I'm gonna end this story soon. Yup. Oh. Im gonna talk about the ball in the next chapter.

Erm. If this chapter sucks which I kinda think it does, please PLEASE tell me and I'll try to alter it (tho I sort of ran out of ideas already).

Special thanks to:

Kuchaki: For putting this story in Alerts :D Thank you so much!

Soni758: For putting this story in Alerts and reviewing it twice! I love ya! :D Thank you so much!

Thank you so so much for reading my story! It means a lot to me. Seriously. :) Take care! I'll update real soon! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**On the day of the ball  
**

Noah was asked to go to the ball with Edward. She wore a light blue coloured evening gown that is a little low-cut. Once she walked out of her room, Edward smiled and his face went a little red.

Ed: Wow Noah. You look gorgeous (Scratched his head)

Noah: (smiles and blushes a little) Thank you...but you sure it isn't too over?

Ed: Nonsense! You look absolutely fabulous! Come on, let's go!

**In the Ball**

When they reached the ball, there was a man standing outside holding a list. He looked bored.

Man: (Expressionless) Your name please

Ed: Edward Elric

Man: Right this way in sir

He gestured them in.

Edward walked in with Noah tagging behind. He suddenly stop and bended his arms, smiling charmingly at Noah, he said, "Come on."

Noah, being a little mesmerize with his smile, shyly nods her head and took his arm. They then entered the ball.

Right after they stepped in, Al walked towards them with a lady companion walking behind, her face seems a little flushed. When she saw Ed, she politely smiles and stood there.

Al: Wow Noah, you look really beautiful tonight

Noah: (smiles) Thanks

Ed: I see that you have a companion tonight. When will you take her home anyway?

Al: I-I have to wait till she's ready...

Ed: (Smiles happily) Al my boy, you've grown up (Gave him a small punch on his arm)

Al: (smiles awkwardly) Oh speaking of that, guess who I saw a moment ago?

Ed: Who?

Al: Winry, she was with a guy, you know the one that we saw the other time

Ed: Really? Where is she?

Al: I saw her at the drinks corner just now, but I'm not sure whether she is still there or what. But...Nii-san...I have to say that she's really really beautiful tonight, it's totally different from the Winry we know... (Found him in a daze, turns his head and saw Winry) Nevermind...I've lost him

Edward stared at Winry, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was wearing a sleeveless light purple evening gown with a flower embroided to it. Her frinch was combed behind and the rest of her hair was combed into a bun, most of which was purposely let down. She was wearing make-up also, though simple, it really brought up all her charm. Much to his unknown, he muttered out:

"She's beautiful..."

Noah was right beside him, she turned her head towards him, watching his expression change. Her heart sank and she was almost going to cry.

Al: (waved his hand in front of Edward) Nii-san! (*Click*)

Ed: (shook his head) Huh? What? Oh. Noah, let me get you something to drink, wait here (walked off to the drink's corner)

Al: Obviously going to look for her...

Noah frowned.

Edward stood beside Winry and coughed a little, hoping that she would notice, which she didn't, she seems to be in deep thoughts. He coughed louder, but still, she didn't response. He sighed and finally spoke.

Ed: What are you doing here?

Winry: (Shocked) You scared me...Rick's the organiser of this ball so of course I'm here

Ed: What? He's the organiser? No wonder the ambiance suck. And look at the food here. Is it even palatable?

Winry: Why do you keep finding faults in Rick?

Ed: I'm just pissed off with your taste in men

Winry: Why must you be pissed? We barely even know each other!

Ed: Can't stand your stupidity, that's all

Winry: What?! (grin) Or...is it that you are in love with me?

Ed: (Blushed and shook his head hardly) What? No! Don't be ridiculous! Like I'll like someone like you! And look at you! What are you wearing? Bad taste in man and also bad taste in clothes.

Winry: I look beautiful, don't I? Oh...Look at you, your face is so red

Ed: Hell no! Well. If this place is cooling, my face wouldn't be so red

Winry: Whatever...Well you excuse me...I have to go to the washroom (walked off)

Edward: (thinking) Why can't I just tell her that she's beautiful instead of making snide remarks at her and that weirdo? Argh! I'm so stupid!!!

Just then, Noah walked towards Ed and gave him a small smile.

Noah: You told me to wait for you there but you were taking a really long time, so I came here to see whether if you need any help

Ed: Oh. Drinks! Yea...I forgot. Sorry Noah.

Noah: (smiles) It's okay, who...were you talking to just now?

Ed: W-Winry

Noah: You...like her?

Ed: (kept quiet)

Noah: (Blushed, forlorn expression) Edward...there's something that I have been meaning to tell you

Ed: What is it?

Noah: I...I love you

Ed: (Eyes widen) Wh-What?

Noah: Edward...I've been carrying a torch for you since the first time we met...I really hope you can give me a chance...as well as a chance for yourself...

Ed: I-

Noah: (Grabbed his arm) Can't you see that she already has a boyfriend? She doesn't love you!

Ed: But-

Rick: (Holding the microphone) Hello everyone, thanks for coming to my ball tonight, I hope you guys are having an enjoyable night. Apart from all these, I have something very important to announce. I, Rick carter, is going to propose to this really beautiful girl tonight

Ed: (shocked) What?

Rick: I hope everyone of you will be my witness. I love this girl like I have never loved before. She is the most wonderful, sweetest girl that I have ever met and possibly the only person that I will ever love (walked towards a lady, kneeled down, place his hand into his pocket and took out a gold diamond ring) So, what do you say, marry me?

Ed: (Confused) What? Isn't it supposed to be Winry?

That lady shyly nods her head and took the diamond ring. Everyone cheered and the couple hugged.

Noah: Ed-

Ed: (Removed her hands from his arm) Sorry Noah, I have to attend to something else. Wait here. (rush off)

Her eyes were filled with tears as she watched Edward walked away.

Just then, the music start and everyone was dancing.

Ed: (walked around, trying to look for Winry) What a boring song... (Looks around, saw Winry alone)

Al: Nii-san, go ask her to dance

Ed: Huh? Wait-

Al: (Pushed him towards her) Hurry up!

Ed: (Scratched his head and walked towards Winry) You...care for a dance?

Winry: (looked at him and nodded awkwardly) S-Sure...

Ed placed his hand on Winry's waist and gently held her hand, this made Winry blush a little. Winry did likewise and they begun to dance.

Ed: (tried to tone down the awkward atmosphere) the music is pretty good, right?

Winry: It's rather boring...actually

Ed: Ha Ha Ha (thinking) Should have spoken the truth...

Winry: Your automail, is it fixed yet?

Ed: Y-Yea...Erm. What happened to you and that Rick guy?

Winry: We...broke up

Ed: What?

Winry: We broke up a few days ago...he proposed and I said I wasn't ready yet and then a day later, he suggested that we break up cause' if I wouldn't marry him, someone would. I agreed to go to the ball with him because he couldn't find a date and the lady that he have his eyes on, isn't free because she already agreed to go with her boss

Ed: That bastard-

Winry: No, no...it wasn't his fault...I was partly to blame...I told him about my feelings towards him and my feelings towards...somebody else

Ed: Who?

Winry: I've been having frequent dreams about...something that is really really unfamiliar to me...It seems like a different world where there is a dog and an old lady...and there was this yellow haired guy who always makes me angry and I'll always hit him with a wrench...I couldn't see his face but...whenever I wake up from the dream...my heart will ache and I'll cry for no good reason...Then that guy's face, though really blur, will keep appearing

Ed: (thinking) Wait...That guy she is talking about...is me? Does that mean that she likes...me?

Winry: I could fall in love with a guy in my dream...It's pretty amusing, right?

Ed: No...it isn't...

Winry: Huh?

Ed: Listen. Winry. It takes me a lot of courage to say this. I...I....actually like...even to an extend of love...yo- (accidentally got pushed down)

The person turned and asked, "Sorry, you alright?"

Edward: (smile, now lying on top of Winry) Yea. Don't worry about that (turned to face Winry) You-

Just when he turned, their lips gently brushed against each other. Both of them widened their eyes, obviously in shock, and moved away from each other.

Edward: S-Sorry...I didn't mean to-

Winry: I-I's okay...I-I er...have to go now... (Stood up and walked away)

Edward: (thinking) Shit! She must really hate me now...maybe she'll even think that I'm a...a...pervert???Wait. I must explain to her...But what if she thinks that I'm trying to take advantage of her? (Imagining)

_Winry at the balcony was looking at the stars. Edward walked in and straight away held her._

_Edward: Hey_

_Winry: What-_

_Edward: (touch her lips) Shh...let's just enjoy the beautiful scenery and continue from just now, shall we? (moves closer)  
_

_Winry: (pushed him away) Don't touch me you pervert!_

Edward shook his head hardly and got back to his feet. He thought, "Still...I have to explain to her...It was just an accident...I'm sure she'll understand...I think." (Walks over to the balcony where Winry have just headed to)

Winry: (pressed against her chest) What just happened? Why is my heart pounding so quickly?

Edward: Er...Winry

Winry: (turned and saw him, then immediately turned to face the sky so as to cover her blushing face) Wh-What?

Edward: Sorry about just now...It was just an accident...I didn't mean to...erm...kiss you

Winry: You didn't mean to? What was that supposed to mean?

Edward: I mean...that was a pure accident...someone pushed me and I fell so please don't get mad...

Winry: Was the kiss that bad?

Ed: Well...yes?

Winry: (Punched him) Bad? You dare say it was bad???

Ed: WELL OF COURSE IT WAS BAD! BECAUSE IT WAS A FREAKIN' ACCIDENT!

Winry: I'm getting out of here

Just when she was about to leave, Edward pulled her and pushed her towards the wall. He smack his hand beside her to prevent her from leaving.

Winry: (shocked) What do you think you are doing?

Edward moved closer. Without hesitation or any sign of warning, he kissed her, right on the lips.

Winry widen her eyes but slowly closed it and return the kiss.

The music in the ballroom was loud but totally slient to them, all they could hear was their heartbeat. A few moments later, they slowly parted. Edward whispered, "I love you." Winry smiled and whispered back, "I love you too..." She then gently embraced him.

**5 years later**

Winry: Addie! Don't run so quickly and take care of your brother!

Addie: Okay Okaasan!

Winry, now 25 years old was happily married to Edward.

During this 5 years became a successful researcher and since lived a blissful life with Winry, his 3 years old daughter and a 2 years old son.

Edward: Don't worry, he won't fall, he's just like me

Winry: (Sigh) That is what I'm worried about, will he not be able to grow tall?

Edward: What did you say?!

Winry: (Giggle) Just kidding, but...5 years passed so quickly and without realising, they've grown

Edward: (Place his arm around her and kissed her cheek) No worries, they'll grow up to be really fine adults

Winry smiles.

_The kids are like a bond to us, telling us that we are meant to be and are inseparable. _

_We will live a happy and blissful life because of the strong bond we have for each other._

_I love you Winry, even till death do us apart._

**THE END**

* * *

Okay, this is the final chap. And I hope it's alright. Please tell me hope you feel about this chapter, regardless whether it is good or not, yup.

Special thanks to:

Kuchaki: For putting this story in alerts. Thank you! :)

Soni758: For putting this story in alerts and reviewing it twice. Thank you! :)

dbzgtfan2004: For putting this story in alerts and reviewing it. Thank you! :)

Thank you so much for reading my story! It means a lot, a lot, to me. Thanks so so much! :) Take care now! :D


End file.
